Talk:Owned
I don't mind this article existing for background purposes, but I dont think this is terminology as such, and shouldn't be used in articles. 09:50, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) : I agree. --MightyGiant 02:45, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I think we shouldn't list general gaming Slang & Terminology, only GuildWars-specific. --Tetris L 18:20, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :::We sure shouldn't get carried away and make this category an internet slang phrasebook, but I don't think it hurts to explain a few very common and basic terms like "owned", or "noob" for that matter. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 18:51, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I am on a very different stance on this issue than the other wiki users, it seems. I really don't think these term articles are needed. Who is going to come here to look the terms up? I would use google if I didn't know something. Why can't we stay to Guild Wars information in this wiki? Why do we need to act as a half dictionary too, which only lists a few selected terms? I think this matter should be fully discussed over and decided upon. My stance is clear: Remove all general terminology articles from the wiki and keep only the GW specific ones. -- (gem / talk) 16:36, 31 March 2006 (CST) :::::Hmm... how about stuff that's common to the MMO world rather than just GW? Like, err, kiting? I agree with the sentiment that stuff like "owned" can easily be removed without anyone missing it, but I feel like a novice looking up kiting and trying to figure out how it works based on random EQ/WoW/Shadowbane/wherever-else-people-use-the-term forum posts is going to be very confused as to how it specifically applies to Guild Wars. There needs to be some kind of basic criterion to differentiate these cases. Suggested simple rule of thumb: If it is a Guild-Wars-specific term or a generally-used term that specifically refers to something related to the game mechanics or the game world, it belongs in Cat:Slang; if it is a generic Internet or gaming term, it doesn't. Any suggestions on how to refine that one down further? --130.58 16:54, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::::::So, err, to elaborate, with this guideline: widely-used terms without any mechanical value, like "gank" and "owned" would be out; GW-specific terms like "book trick" would definitely be in; generic jargon that has specific game-mechanical meaning in GW like "kite" or "aggro" or "debuff" woud stay in. I think it gets a bit fuzzier with words like "griefer" or "mule", which my proposed guideline doesn't really cover too well. I'd rather see a few useless words in Cat:Slang than have a bunch of useful terminology missing, however, so I would err on the side of caution when deleting things. I, personally, don't think anything currently in Cat:Slang absolutely positively desperately needs to go, but I guess I wouldn't miss about 5% of the articles if someone decided it was a really big deal to remove them. --130.58 17:06, 31 March 2006 (CST) Too much cruft This is mostly general slang. We really don't need every single variation of "owned" on this page, especially if we link to the Wikipedia page. I recommending cutting this page down to a quarter of its current size, because at least 75% of it is cruft. Given that we're not about to catalog every Internet meme or joke (at best, we just link offsite to some of the more common ones), anyone have a good reason why we should list "p33nt" and "megatrowned" and "Call the zoo, I'm one of their M0053s" on this page? --130.58 09:18, 31 March 2006 (CST) :I agree, it's too much. --Karlos 10:02, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Sierra Leowned. 16:25, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Okay, I tried to prune it down some. Current version more to your liking? --130.58 16:54, 31 March 2006 (CST) :::I think the article just got "GrawlCroned"!! --Karlos 16:57, 31 March 2006 (CST)